Goodbye Nina
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Nina s Scholarship expires and she leaves a goodbye not to her fellow housemates what will she put.


Goodbye

Nina (POV)

I can't believe it I have to leave Anubis House because my Scholarship has expired.

So here I am in my room while all my friends are at school and I am packing because my cab is coming in 3 hours to take me to the train station which I will be taking to the airport for my last hours in England and because I can`t tell my friends face to face or over the phone I am going to leave a note in the front room on the table for them but until then I have to spend the next few hours under a ton of emotional pain.

Amber (POV)

Has anyone seen Nina lately she left in Second lesson and she never came back.

Amber stop worrying Nina is probably back at the house and any way you`ll be able to bombard Nina with questions about where she has been when we get back to house.

Nina (POV)

My fellow housemates I must leave Anubis House as my Scholarship has expired and I must go back to America but I wrote this in a note because I could bear the goodbye so to Amber I would like to thank her for begin the best roommate and best friend ever, to Mara I would like to thank her for been a brilliant friend, to Patricia, Joy, Mick, I would like to say I know we got off to a bad start but over the past few years we have really good friends and to Jerome , Alfie , Eddie you guys were the craziest but in a good way and finally to Fabian I will miss you and you have been a great friend but lately I have been thinking that I never really felt as in to you as you might have been into me and the person I really felt attracted to was Eddie. Goodbye I will miss you all love Nina.

And that was it I walked out the door and got into the cab and on my way back to my homeland.

Amber (POV)

I could not believe it and neither could anybody else. Then Fabian walked in so we had to tell him the truth so I read the note to him.

My fellow housemates I must leave Anubis House as my Scholarship has expired and I must go back to America but I wrote this in a note because I could bear the goodbye so to Amber I would like to thank her for begin the best roommate and best friend ever, to Mara I would like to thank her for been a brilliant friend, to Patricia, Joy, Mick, I would like to say I know we got off to a bad start but over the past few years we have really good friends and to Jerome , Alfie , Eddie you guys were the craziest but in a good way and finally to Fabian I will miss you and you have been a great friend but lately I have been thinking that I never really felt as in to you as you might have been into me and the person I really felt attracted to was Eddie. Goodbye I will miss you all love Nina. After that last part Fabian was in full on cry.

Nina (POV)

I hope my friends don`t get too upset about my letter and i do hope that Fabian doesn`t get too upset about the fact that i said i felt more in love with Eddie than with Fabian but i was too scared to tell anyone especially Amber as she has always thought that me and Fabian are a good couple so she called us Fabina but as soon as Eddie had arrived i always felt something strong between us but as i was with Fabian at the time i was too scared to admit it and actually 3 days after me and Fabian broke up me and Eddie had a very long and passionate make out session in the forest and if it it wasn`t for Amber who had texted me saying she needed my help with some homework me and Eddie could of had sex right there in the forest. Tank god that Amber is hopeless at algebra.

So i was at the airport about tho get in the boarding line when Fabian called me but i was too upset to talk to him or anyone else except Amber so i quickly texted Amber saying to tell the others not to call me or text me again but that she could as she was my best friend so i sent the text and i boarded the plane and so i had to turn my phone off while the plane took off. Goodbye England forever.

Amber (POV)

OMG Nina just texted me saying to tell the the others not to text or call her again but she said i could as i was her best friend so i texted her back saying goodbye from all of us and that we mill all miss her loads and asking her if she could call us when she lands in America and also saying that Eddie loves her too and that from the moment he laid eyes on you he felt a very strong romantic connection between you too.


End file.
